IBC's primetime dramas triumvirate
April 8, 2014 Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes, and Raymart Santiago, Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo stars a primetime three PrimeTastik seryes of IBC. Kapinoy superstars like Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel, Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes, and Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santigo share thedistinction of the superstars of IBC's daily 3 primetime seryes in one night known as the network's new primetime block PrimeTastik began airing its original prime-time successful drama series to boost its prime-time programming lineup in the soap-opera prime-time fare in the battle for primetime supremacy on Philippine television back in the Golden Age of Drama. For 54 years in a row, IBC-13 has been presenting its new shows to media, also fighting with a vengeance in this powerful battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. Building on success after success as it revolutionizes Philippine TV through game-changing programming, while other networks launched new shows that air every night on prime time as IBC now presents shows that airing the daily primetime teleserye fare by the ratings success. The biggest names and faces who share the distinction of starring IBC's high-rating primetime dramas. Janella stars in phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland with Marlo, Cristine has the job of starring the dramedy kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Claudine with Raymart and Diether are the main star of the primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love an Mario, pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other giant networks is the many fans capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers. Janella Salvador leads the character as Janella Bernardo in Janella in Wonderland Oh My G!, 16-year-old girl as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador, the Filipina teen actress in the showbiz industry and a teen student with her mother Jenine Desiderio in which Salvador as played the role Nikki for the daytime teleserye Be Careful with My Heart on ABS-CBN, Janella now got the surprise of primetime princess confirmed her fantasy serials with her own project of IBC when she offered the job top-billed by the hottest primetime hit fantaserye for a teen mermaid Janella in Wonderland. The popular and trend-setting teen fantasy drama series about the ordinary girl, a rich young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea follows the journey of a young mermaid, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. A teen actress who also in her first leading role for the teen mermaid tale princess as Janella Bernardo, a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of sea world kingdom continues to capture the hearts of primetime TV viewers nationwide with a fantasy, adventure, mermaid and love stories, cast, locations and musical score to feel the magic of swimming in the summer splash that the viewers continues to follow the mermaid and swimming adventures of Janella Bernardo every night on a primetime slot in Philippine television history. The Janella's teen fantasy drama series on IBC is one of the new shows that the management of the Eric Canoy and Boots Anson-Roa-backed network are currently preparing to compete against their rival programs from the media giants ABS-CBN and GMA-7. According to Janella, she will also be doing a fantasy series at IBC along with the former Kapamilya artists of the network ABS-CBN are doing such as Cristine Reyes and Claudine Barretto. According to IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, the former ABS-CBN executive, IBC now prepared shows for the Kapinoy Network that will surely compete against the ratings of their rival networks. To beef up the ratings of IBC, They will now bring on the primetime teleseryes like the latest addition is Janella Salvador's Janella in Wonderland, along with Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes' starrer Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo's teleserye Your Heart, My Love. Intriguing is the fact that at that time, ABS-CBN and GMA’s shows lord over television and their shows occupy a very huge chunk of the ratings pie. Also putting some princess on her teen mermaid is being called the Only Primetime Princess knows that the glitz and glamour of showbiz in friends forever in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love and fall in love again. On the marketing perspective, what strategies were employed that led to the ratings scale as the birthday party of a princess Janella Salvador's grand birthday celebration. She graduated grade school in a school exclusive for girls in Pasig City which is St. Paul College Pasig and now in high school and is being home schooled in her busy schedule. When Janella in Wonderland graced Philippine television in 2014, "it gave the local fantasy series a pretty name with its fast storytelling and oh-so-charming plot, and Filipinos found a new get-together activity in the evening aside from the traditional mermaid tale for a series that could be pitted against the primetime shows of major networks," she says Salvador began airing last January and topped the ratings after three months of showing, igniting a nationwide craze that confused analysts and clobbered rival programmes. It also meant that the so-called ‘Sirena Wars’ behind the ABS-CBN’s own adaptation of Dyesebel and GMA’s Kambal Sirena. Pitted against industry giants ABS-CBN and GMA, Janella in Wonderland caught the fancy of Filipinos and became a nationwide sensation. TV viewers alike the teen love story, fantasy, mermaid, adventure and romance, casting, cinematography, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating teen fantaserye. It was also a hit among social media netizens, with hashtags and topics related to the series consistently ranking among the top trends on Twitter. Janella in Wonderland seen at 7:30 to 8:15 p.m., from Monday to Friday right after the network's primetime high-rating newscast Express Balita on IBC. Salvador is now hailed as the phenomenal primetme princess introducing a mermaid character to the Filipino audience. It's pilot and charming superstars captured it to the status it currently holds in the Pinoy fantasy lovers' hearts. Salvador's leading young men like Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) for the popular love team fans of MarNella (Marlo and Janella) while taping her new episodes of the phenomenal fantaserye, said the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. Directed by the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, it also boost an exciting and refreshing cast such as Victor Anastacio, Gloria Romero, Bettina Carlos, Andrei Felix, Michael Martinez, Aldred Nasayao, Meil Cuneta, Joel Torre, Kat Alano, KC Montero, Paolo Serrano, Matt Edwards, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Nathan Barrera, Abby Bautista, RJ Jimenez, Fretzie Bercede, Francis Magundayao, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Carlo Lazerna, Shy Carlos, Liza Soberano, Alfred Vargas, Kelly dela Cruz, Mikee Lee, Yen Santos and Chris Gutierrez with a special participation of Jenine Desideiro and Freddie Webb. Meanwhile, Janella in Wonderland as the No.1 fantaserye continues to perform in the ratings game garnered by the well-loved Kapinoy fantaserye. Based on the latest data of Kantar Media last Monday (April 7), the fantasy drama series is now of the top spot of the country’s top overall TV programs with 37.8% national TV rating, or 15 points overwhelmingly favored higher than its rival ABS-CBN's Dyesebel (30.6%) and GMA's Kambal Sirena (17.4%) are in the same rivals of mermaid fanaseryes during primetime slot. Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes are the lead superstar in Crazy Little Thing Called Love The Kapinoy viewers once more at night to bring in another hit show based on the 2010 Thai film with a same title, Crazy Little Thing Called Love, a pkilig-romantic serye co-produced by Viva Films and IBC. Upon the request of advertisers in place TV ads intend to engage channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes involving hundreds of millions of pesos. The series broadcast on IBC, produced by Viva Television and worldwide on Global IBC. The story depicts love in the eye of young people who first experience it and how it affects their lives and their inspirations. The hit primetime seryes Janella in Wonderland, Crazy Little Thing Called Love and Your Heart, My Love which is overloaded with many commercials, so that TV productions can have a fighting chance against imported soaps topbilling the characters. It starred the network's Mario Maurer (Shone) and the primetime prince primetime drama princess Cristine Reyes (Nam). Another actress added to the cast is Maricar Reyes whom she had with Maurer and Dantes. Crazy Little Thing Called Love is on at 9 p.m. on weeknights on IBC. Directed by Jerry Lopez-Sineneng and Monti Parungao, a romantic dramedy series among those were added are young IBC talents and superstars. Boosting the powerful impressive cast like Maricar Reyes, Vandolph Quizon, Cogie Domingo, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Joanna Morales, Paul Jake Castillo, Nicole Usiuseng, Joe Vargas, Rebecca Chiongbian, Biboy Ramirez, Anna Luna and MJ Cayabyab with a special participation of Olyn Membian. Based on the Kantar Media last Monday (April 7), Crazy Little Thing Called Love like to watch our local drama series showing the No.1 spot with garnering a 27.4% audience share for the national TV ratings, it continues to beaten its rivals like Ikaw Lamang (26.5%) and Carmela (17.3%) Raymart Santiago, Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo leads the powerhouse cast of the hottest primetime hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love The younger Kapinoy actresses like Erich Gonzales, Janella Salvador, Liza Soberano, Maxene Magalona and Cristine Reyes are the teleserye princesses. Claudine Barretto returns on IBC as the teleserye queen, with Raymart Santiago which top-billing Your Heart, My Love. The soap is part of IBC's 54th year. The world-renowned queen of Philippine soap opera Claudine Barretto (Sophie dela Cruz) and the box-office action star-turned into the primetime star man Raymart Santiago (Roel Veneration) as they played the roles of the main protagonists in the primetime TV hit teleserye Your Heart, My Love. Became the critical and commercial phenomenon with an original storyline consistent top-rating and fast-paced primetime drama series, the soap opera series in unique blend of melodrama, romance, suspense, action and thriller with a heart-warming plot that is fit for the whole family. The series is a comeback project for Claudine Barretto on IBC as the Kapinoy star with the primetime queen. In her real life, a teen actress Julia Barretto on ABS-CBN as Kapamilya and Gretchen Barretto on GMA as Kapuso. When the soap operas to the serial drama fare, the star-studded dramas on primetime as follow-up to their soap operas, and come up with our teleserye series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks. At an affordable price of P150, fans can relive the magic of the show that changed the viewing habit of primetime TV viewers will definitely make each episode worth watching every night as the massive quality local production for a daily TV series, the primetime hit teleserye is now filming and shot in high definition (HD) television and has utilized more cinematic camera shots. TV viewers and netizens alike praised the heart-warming story, powerhouse casting, cinematography, musical scoring, and production design of IBC’s top-rating teleserye in producing a drama series. Claudine is a proud Kapinoy specially that her first Kapinoy teleserye. For the first time, the Kapinoy network will battle it out with the two giant networks in terms of producing drama in primetime for producing shows with the veteran stars who are paralleled in terms of acting. Not only it dominates the morning shows but also the very first primetime drama to be filmed and broadcasted in HD or high definition like watching a real movie. Laurenti Dyogi, IBC Chief Entertainment Content Officer, relates the network’s anticipation, "Finally, we’re geared up to break with tradition by offering a new twist on drama. We trust that we’re in the right direction because we’ve got a great story to tell, and powerhouse cast and crew. IBC has started winning weekday and weekends in the ratings race. Now we’re making weeknights more exciting became more confident that we can join the big networks and come up with our own series." To make sure that the "buena mano" production will click with viewers and stand up to the established majors productions, it's boosting the series' star value with the stellar participation as IBC's first attempt to do a full length TV drama series is making big waves in the teleserye fanatics to prove once more that it can go head to head against its rivals in terms of quality drama with the soap opera format of the romantic melodrama in the fast-paced story with its romantic love and heart-warming story on kind of Filipino family values. Since it started last January 27, 2014, Your Heart, My Love has changed the primetime viewing of the whole nation. In almost four months on-air, the show has been reaping several achievements including its record-breaking national TV ratings, being the primetime teleserye to launch a best-selling official soundtrack and release its DVDs, jampacked mall shows, and being one of the most viewed programs on Global IBC. The show was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a daily hot topic on social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program on GlobalIBC.ph and in the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines. Your Heart, My Love is seen on weeknights at 9:30 p.m. to 10 p.m. on IBC. Directed by the box-office director Wenn. V Deramas which reunited as primetime queen Claudine's director, it offering while boosting a powerhouse cast are some of the respected names in the industry as Xyriel Manabat, Diether Ocampo, Sandy Andolong, Christopher de Leon, Cherry Pie Picache, Ces Quesada, Ronaldo Valdez, Ian Veneracion, Juan Rodrigo, Princess Punzalan known as Barbara Perez for evil aunt, DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, Maui Taylor, the child star wonders are Izzy Canillo, Jaclyn Jose, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Tetchie Agbayani, Noel Trinidad, Andi Manzano, introducing a Kapinoy hottest teen stars such a Nathan Lopez, Elisse Joson, Marc Carlos de Leon and Abigail Macapagal, JC Tiuseco and Maxene Magalona, Bojo Molina, Ramil Rodriguez, Cardo Versoza with the special participation of Cheska Garcia and Rommel Padilla. Your Heart, My Love proved to be a strong ratings winner remains to be the No.1 teleserye on primetime for the whole family in the country believes that despite its new competition as it recently won in the ratings game over the rivals ABS-CBN and GMA’s drama program. Based on the latest data from Kantar Media survey covering urban and rural homes nationwide last Monday (April 7), garnered 31.8% national TV ratings, or almost 15 points higher than its rival teleseryes in The Legal Wife (19.5%) will starring Angel Locsin and Rhadora X (14.3%) which is also showing Jennylyn Mercado.